Fishing and Fucking
by lu.chan93
Summary: Toan is surprised at his sudden attraction to Pike, his friend's father. He may be young, but that won't stop him from getting what he wants.


Toan/Pike. Male/male explicit content ahead. Don't like, don't read.

Reviews are welcome and encouraged!

* * *

Toan always liked to fish at dusk, when the village was settling in for the night. Some of the villagers were a bit too friendly, and he wanted some time to himself every now and then. When he did, the pond behind Paige's house was where he went. Just as the sun went behind the wall of rock that was the Divine Beast Cave, Toan threw out his line and sat on the grass. He hummed a tune to himself as he pondered all that there was left to do. Rebuilding the village was a slow process, and Toan had a lot of weight on his shoulders to get everything right. He did his best, to be sure. Things were coming along nicely, but sometimes it seemed that everyone in the village either expected him to have it all done yesterday, or they expected him to fail miserably. The only place he really felt at peace was this little pond.

A fish tugged on his line, and he tensed, ready to snap it taut. It swam away, and he slumped back down.

"Hey there, Toan," a voice called softly, and Toan jumped to his feet, nearly dropping his rod in the water. It was Pike, Paige's father, walking over to him with a fishing rod in hand. Pike was a good-looking man, Toan supposed, though he hadn't much thought about it. He had a strong, firm jawline that made Toan jealous, and a wide grin that was infectious. His eyes were kind, and that's what really drew Toan, he figured. They were dark, and sometimes hard to read, but kindness always lingered there. Pike's russet-brown hair stood up in unruly spikes behind his headband, and it made Toan want to reach up and try to tame it himself.

"Oh, hi, Pike. I hope I didn't disturb you. I come here in the evenings sometimes to relax," Toan offered as a conversation starter. He loved the sound of Pike's voice. It was deep, but gentle, and very soothing.

"No, you did nothing of the sort! I see you out here from time to time from my window, and tonight I thought I'd join you, if you don't mind," Pike replied with a grin. Toan's stomach tightened when he saw it, but he wasn't sure why, so he shrugged it off and smiled back. He scooted over as Pike plopped down on the grass beside him, his fishing rod at his side. He spread his legs out and braced himself by putting his hands behind him, then looked at Toan with a friendly, open expression.

"So how are the repairs coming?" He asked, and Toan had to stifle a groan.

"They're slow, but they're coming. I wrote down everyone's requests and I think they'll be pleased with the result." He sighed and shook his head. "If they don't murder me first," he added with a rueful grin. Pike laughed, and Toan thought he'd never heard a more wonderful sound. He vowed then to try to make the man laugh more often.

"They won't murder you, Toan," he assured the boy, seemingly unaware of the blush that crept to Toan's face as Pike said his name. "The villagers understand that you're doing your best, and they trust you. We all know we can count on you," he finished, putting his broad hand on Toan's delicate shoulders. The boy had to suppress a shiver at the heat Pike's hand was emanating, even through his clothing, and was surprised when a _different_ part of him started responding to the physical contact. He stood up abruptly, shifting the fishing rod from one hand to the other in his attempt to avoid Pike's gaze.

"Thank you," Toan said with a blush, still not looking at the man beside him. A few moments of silence, and Pike stood up, brushing his pants off.

"Do you mind if I correct your posture?" Pike asked, already moving to stand behind Toan.

"U-um, sure," he replied, suddenly anxious. Then Pike's warm, calloused hands enveloped his and he was pulled snugly into the older man's body, with no personal space left. His body's reaction was immediate. He became painfully hard almost instantly, something that had never happened before, not even when he and Paige had had that midnight fumble in Dran's windmill. All Toan could think about was how warm Pike's body was, and how good the man's hands felt. The hints and tips that the older man kept murmuring into his ear weren't helping either; the warm breath passing across his skin, and the rumble of Pike's voice that Toan felt through his back all served to worsen his growing problem.

"There. You see what a difference that makes?" Pike exclaimed softly as he pulled away, his lips almost brushing against the boy's neck. Toan shivered and immediately missed the contact. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Yes, thank you. That does help," he said, a bright red blush painting his cheeks.

_Damn you, Toan. Your cute shyness will be the death of me._

"Well, I'd better be going for the night; Paige won't let me hear the end of it if she makes it home before I do again," he said with a grin, picking up and heading back the way he came. Toan floundered for a moment, wanting him to stay, but not wanting to reveal his feelings. In the end, he chose to keep quiet. He packed his own stuff up and headed for home.

That night, as Toan lay in bed stroking himself in the darkness, it wasn't Paige, or one of the other village girls that brought him over the edge. It was Pike. His voice, his warmth, the _smell_ of him. Imagining the man doing to Toan what Toan was doing to himself was enough to send him spiraling into orgasm, and he had to bite his lip not to cry out Pike's name. It would not do at all to alert his mother of this perverse attraction.

When he finally succumbed to slumber, his dreams were of a certain fisherman.


End file.
